Words to Live By
by CartoonChaos
Summary: A few simple words can change so many things. If the right words are chosen, they can change a person, or even the world, for better or for worse. In this slight AU, watch the effect Beacon's Headmaster's words have on the lives of his students. (Some chapters will be serious, some will have hilarity and shenanigans, some will have both)
1. Chapter 1- The Headmaster

**A few simple words can change so many things: the direction of a conversation, a person's opinion on an issue, and if the right words are chosen, they can change a person, or even the world, for better or for worse.**

**How will words affect you?**

XxxXXxxX

"Quiet. Quiet please…" Glynda Goodwtich's voice carried throughout the auditorium, amplified by the microphone on the main stage. "Your Headmaster has a few words to share with all of you."

All of Beacon's new arrivals immediately silenced themselves; turning their heads to listen to the man in charge of the most famous school for hunters and huntresses throughout the world of Remnant.

Goodwitch stepped aside, allowing room in front of the mic for the man who currently held the attention of every young man and woman in the room. Dozens of youthful eyes were locked on him, prepared to hold onto his every word. As a man in such a respected position of authority, it was obvious to all in attendence that this man was the embodiment of a true huntsman. A man of great wisdom, experience, but above all else… power.

Though what _kind_ of power he had depended on what the young minds in the audience choose to focus on.

To a certain blonde brawler, the man before her had the power to wipe out whole armies of Grimm with ease. While she herself had never seen her new headmaster fight, his feats as a huntsman were compared to those of the heroes from the First Great Grimm War. When she was younger, every kid in school talked about how they would grow up to be a legendary huntsman, just like him. They would boast and rant about how he had stood alone against armies of Grimm, outside the protection of the kingdoms, alone and injured, and would always come out on top. Most of these stories were exaggerated… probably. Regardless of who you asked, anyone would admit that he possessed a combat prowess that the busty blonde couldn't, at the moment, even dream of obtaining.

A certain heiress respected the man for having enough power to be successful enough as a huntsman to be deemed worthy of the role of headmaster in the eyes of his superiors. Being an individual both successful and respected for their own accomplishments was a substantial reason that pushed her to come to this school in the first place; it was something she strode for in herself. Regardless of where he came from or what he had to endure, the man in charge of her home for the next four years had stood against all odds and made something of himself, instead of just living in someone else's shadow, or off of someone's name. He had proven himself time and again, not only his combat ability or his knowledge of battle, but his dedication, his pride and conviction to rise above all and be the best of the best, just like she deserved to be.

To a certain bow wearing Faunus, the headmaster possessed a vast amount of influential power. Being the one in charge of teaching the next generation of the defenders of humanity, as well as having connections with many _other_ influential people throughout the four kingdoms with the same kind of influence, this man could make history, and change Remnant's future, on a whim. It was intimidating, but the Faunus was usually a good judge of character, and came to the initial conclusion that the man wouldn't commit such acts so recklessly or without purpose. Besides, that kind of influence was necessary for her to obtain if she wanted to make the world even slightly better place for herself, her race, or… _anyone_ for that matter.

And to one red hooded reaper, the headmaster of Beacon had what she believed to be one of the most powerful things in the world. Hope. He had hope that new people would be inspired to rise up to defend humanity, to help it prosper and thrive. It was this same hope that he inspired in countless others everyday, and it was hope that brought the four kingdoms together, in the hope of creating a better world. In the young girl's mind, there was no one else more qualified, more capable, or more deserving to be Beacon's headmaster.

And it was with these thoughts in the minds of his newest students that Beacon's head master, Jaune Arc, stepped forward, and began to speak…

XxxXXxxX

**So this is my first fan fiction. Not sure if I'm any good at this so please let me know what you think... Any way, this story is an AU taking place in the auditorium at Beacon (episode 3: Shining Beacon Part 2) with Jaune replacing Ozpin as the Headmaster. If I make a new chapter, I would make it where Jaune gives a speech, though not the same one Ozpin gave, and any other chapters to follow would most likely be him giving advice to different characters based on events that we see in the canon. Again please let me know what you think, any feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2- I'll Keep This Brief

Headmaster Arc stood center stage in the auditorium of his prestigious Beacon academy. The newest hopefuls that would be taking part in initiation this year were before him, preparing themselves for what he had to say.

He was dressed in a white business suit, with a blue dress shirt underneath, a white tie sitting snuggly around his collar. Over all of this formal attire was a hoodless cloak that was held onto the headmaster's shoulders by two pins bearing the symbol of Beacon. The Arc family crest rested upon the back of this curtain of silk, which reached down to the man's lower back.

The headmaster himself looked out among the young hunters and huntresses to be that had gathered before him this year. Behind golden bangs of hair, ocean blue eyes scanned the faces of the crowd. He saw as many different looks cast his way as he saw unique individuals. Faces mixed with confidence, fear, anxiousness, cockiness, and excitement all looked up at him expectantly.

Drawing in a slow, controlled breath, Headmaster Arc spoke, his voice echoing throughout the rest of the room.

"I'll… keep this brief… Tomorrow, you will all take your first step to becoming true huntsman and huntresses. If you succeed, you will spend the next four years living, learning and training here, in the hopes that this school will make you strong enough to grant you your hearts desires."

The Headmasters face was unreadable to all, his eyes seemed to be looking _through_ the crowd, as if recalling a memory; his voice, while soft, had a serious tone and commanded respect, drawing everyone's full and undivided attention. His ocean blue eyes focused again and narrowed slightly, his voice growing even more serious as he continued.

"Let me make this perfectly clear: this school nor the people in it will hand you _anything_ on a silver platter. Nor do we guarantee that at the end of your time here you will find everything you are searching for."

Confusion swept through the crowd, whispers passing between students. Wasn't it a school's job to give the students what they need to succeed? Weren't they supposed to make sure each student graduated and became a hunter?

"We simply provide the environment for you to grow. _Who_ you become and _what_ you do with the knowledge and skills we bestow is up to you!"

Unclasping his hands from behind his back, the headmaster extended his arms outward to either side of him at their full length, palms to the heavens. His voice was louder now, but also joyful and kind. His expression had changed as well. A gentle smile he was now spreading across his face and his eyes were glowing, blue pools shining with life and wonder.

"Should you choose to travel down this path, you must show the resolve to see it through! In the end, the choice must be yours! It is up to _**YOU… **_to take the first step."

Returning his hands to their original position behind his back, Headmaster Arc turned and left the stage, leaving his audience in a state of silence and awe. The only person seemingly not affected by the dramatic display was Ms. Goodwitch, who proceeded to tell the students that they would gather in ballroom for the night and that they were dismissed.

The hopefuls slowly filed out, many of them still in shocked silence. By the time the students had arrived at the ballroom, most of the students started had acting like their normal selves. With that the initial shock of the Headmaster's moving words had faded, many of the hopefuls chalked up the Headmaster's performance as him just trying to be dramatic, or perhaps a scare tactic keep everyone on their toes.

However, for a few students, specifically a red hooded reaper, a busty blonde brawler, a quiet book reading Faunus, a stuck up company heiress, an invincible amazon, a stoic martial artist, and a hyperactive hammer wielder, the Headmaster's words had sparked something within each of them. What these sparks would grow into, and how it would change them as individuals, was something only time could tell.

But at the moment, they were just students… students that had an initiation in the morning. For every young hopeful at Beacon, sleep welcomed them with open arms that night, the Headmaster's words planted firmly in the back of their minds.

**Oh man that speech got changed soooooo much during the time in which I was editing this chapter. **

**Please tell me what you think. Any criticism is appreciated. I do have a few ideas for some other stories, but I have three concerns:**

**I want to put quality before quantity**

**I don't want to bit off more than I can chew, especially since I don't know how often I'll be able to update.**

**I'm still not the best writer, and I want to work through one story before trying to handle another.**

**Thanks to everyone who viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited the first chapter, 229 views, 178 came from Saturday October 4, the day after I posted the first chapter. I don't know how far I'll take this, well have to see.**


End file.
